


On the Beach

by Darkfromday



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is lazy, Frosthawk - Freeform, Happy Leap Day!, Loki is a little shit as usual, M/M, more stuff for the fandom!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfromday/pseuds/Darkfromday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Loki spend their extra day of the year on the beach, being lazy as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Beach

There was a dab of suntan lotion on Clint’s nose, but he was too lazy to wipe it off. Still—it itched like a bitch, so he was forced to kind of wrinkle his nose every so often in hopes of getting rid of that damnable feeling.

It didn’t work.

But of course, it did gain him some attention.

“I hope you are not implying that you smell something horrible, when the closest thing to you is me.”

If it were possible Clint would have rolled his closed eyes into space. “My nose itches, Lokes. Not that you smell as rosy as you think you do, but yeah, not about you right now.”

His lover huffed with irritation. “Then move your sausage fingers and scratch it.”

“But I need the lotion there. If I scratch the shit it’ll get all over my fingers, my nose won’t be protected, I’ll burn. Any pinker and I’ll be a pig.”

Loki’s chuckles were far from silent. It was a sign of the longevity of their courting that he didn’t go for the obvious jab. The laughs _did_ eventually motivate Clint to open his eyes and pout in the god’s direction though.

“What?” the god asked when he bothered to open _his_ closed eyes and look past the sand to his bird-man.

“You know ‘what’…. You cackle too loudly.”

“I’m merely amused by your inability to solve simple problems in the face of a little heat.” He got up, moving closer to Clint, and gently reached one finger out to rub the lotion into the skin of the archer’s nose, all down the bridge.

Clint blushed, and hoped to god(s?) the suntan covered it up. “Didn’t want to move. Anyway, weren’t _you_ the one who looked about to cry when I suggested we come out and bake with the plebes?”

“I am a frost giant, Clint, and my response was perfectly logical.” Loki lifted a dark eyebrow—and suddenly smirked. “ _You_ , on the other hand, are apparently so weak today that you cannot rub yourself for relief’s sake.”

The archer choked like some sand had gone down the wrong way, hastily checking their surroundings to see if any of the tanning babes or family units had heard that blatant fucking come-on.

“...wanna bet?” he finally murmured when all seemed clear, dragging the god closer so his mouth brushed the shell of his ear. “’Cause I’m pretty sure I can rub myself indefinitely just fine, thank you.”

Loki’s eyes kindled suggestively. “I don’t believe anything I haven’t observed with my own eyes.”

“You got poor memory now, Chaos God?”

“Hardly. I yearn for more proof.”

“Well—” Clint stretched out casually on his towel again, showing off his skin. “We’re both a little too exposed right now, but maybe after I’m finished here…”

The spark became a brief blaze. “You would have me _wait_?”

“Wait for what~?”

The god loosed a growl, leaning still closer and pinning Clint’s gaze with his own.

“Speak the words now, Barton, that I may take us away from this blazing Midgardian skin oven and have you put your currency where your quips are.”

“Uh…”

Loki paused. “…are you made speechless for once by my offer, or…”

Clint laughed, pulling him to his feet and kissing him. “Yeah, no, Silvertongue. You fucked up the saying again.”

“…Damn it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Leap Day, everyone! I posted a Kamen Rider Dragon Knight fic back in 2012, so even though I'm mad busy I felt obligated to give a little something to one of my fandoms this year too. :3
> 
> Sorry that this isn't an update on any of my longer stuff. Hope to see you all again sometime soon though!


End file.
